poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan, the gang and the campers arrive (CTaRAoTDI)
This is how, Ryan, the gang and the campers visit the island goes in episode 1 of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: Island. gang is watching television Sci-Ryan: through channels Seen it. Seen it. Seen it. Odette: Yeah nothing new on. Flain (EG): At least some films did have Ryan in it. The techno-organic and the human one. Evil Ryan: And where's Megatron? Guess he got some training with Bertram at Kaon. suddenly sees a channel called Total Drama Sci-Ryan: What's this? Total Drama? McLean appears on screen Chris McLean: Hi! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa. Here, we can do lots of daring activates. writes what Chris said on TV on his notebook Rianna F-Fiona: This guy is cool. Chris McLean: So, if you wanna participate, sign up and we'll pick you. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ryan asleep Wow. He's asleep. Dark Ryan is a part of him. Ryan's dream, Ryan is in bed at Human Pinkie Pie's house Ryan F-Freeman: his sleep No...! It can't be...! It isn't true...! Human Fluttershy: Uh, Ryan? Human Rainbow Dash: RYAN!! WAKE UP!! WE'RE LEAVING FOR WAWANAKWA ISLAND IN 10 MINS!!! Ryan F-Freeman: up What? Oh no! I cannot believe I overslept! and the Rainbooms enter as Ryan starts packing Sci-Twi: I can't either. That's not like you. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Sci-Twi. Human Pinkie Pie: Didn't I give you my super-annoying alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? picks up a pillow and notice Human Pinkie's alarm clock under it before turning it off Sunset Shimmer: It's okay. We'll help you pack. Rarity packs a fancy outfit Cody Fairbrother: sighs Oh boy. We are going to be on an island for the first Total Drama season. How is my brother need that? Human Rairty: If we were going to the moon, I suggest your brother packed his suit including his Odette outfit. One never knows, darling. Human Applejack: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me get something. grabs his pendant and poses in front of a mirror until Black Ryan Max appears in the middle of the room behind him Cody and the Rainbooms: BLACK RYAN MAX!!!?!?!? Ryan F-Freeman: How is that possible!? Dark Ryan and I helped Flain defeat you at the Friendship Games. Black Ryan Max: True. But, you and Dark Ryan can never truely defeat me! evily Cody Fairbrother: Look out! friends are erased leaving Ryan and Sci-Twi left hugs Ryan in terror Sci-Twi: I got you, Ryan. Midnight Sparkle is someone else like that dragon boy! Black Ryan Max: Wrong, science girl! Midnight Sparkle is/was a part of you! Ryan F-Freeman: Midnight Sparkle? A part of Sci-Twi? Black Ryan Max: Yes! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Black Ryan Max: Black Ryan Max is a part of you! I will always be there, waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Ryan! And THIS time, I won't stop until I have ALL the power! Ryan F-Freeman: NO!!! Ryan Max merges with Ryan and he gain dragon horns, a cape and dragon wings. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: STOOOOOPPPP!!! Sci-Twi: Ryan! You're dreaming! Wake up! Ryan F-Freeman: awake What!? looks around and spots Sci-Twi Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Sci-Twi. Thanks for waking me up. It was just a dream. Human Pinkie Pie: We can't stop, silly. We're not even there yet. Evil Ryan: Do I hear screaming? Who was in your dream, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, uh, I guess we saw Black Ryan Max. Flain (EG): Yeah. Mixture of Black Infernite Max and Ryan put together. Sci-Ryan: How do you know about Black Infernite Max, Flain? Flain (EG): I turned into him, duh. Crash Bandicoot: Ryan Hey. Are you okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I'm fine. Like Meg found me when I was a... a... Odette: Swan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Odette. At least I saved you from getting killed by Derek. nods Evil Ryan: We could sign up for this game show. I could fight a bear. Hi-YA!!Ratchet's blade Ratchet: Hey! Evil Ryan: Sorry. You needed that. his magic to fix Ratchet's blade Better. smiles Puffin: Ratchet will open the Groundbridge to Camp Wawanakwa. Odette. Prepare to go with Ryan. Odette: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Emmet: Evil Ryan? You can fetch Bertram and Megatron. Evil Ryan: Yep. Sci-Ryan: Are you ready, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob? Highness? Jean-Bob: Oui. I am ready to go. Sci-Twi: Let's go. song Legend of Everfree starts playing Flain: Will you be lost by time or be part of history?~ Discord: Sidecord: Iago: The Cyberlings: The Dazzlings: Meg Griffin: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan